untitled
by fly-with-stars
Summary: when sakura makes new friends from her school she finds out where her brother's been going and gets pulled into their world, a world of gangs, guns, violence and more summery not that good but story is better
1. Chapter 1

"Beep beeep bepbeep bepbeeep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Sakura sat up suddenly and jumped out of her bed.

"Shoot! Frazzle! Dumplings! Chicken!" she shouted as she ran round her room getting ready for school.

Running down the stairs she listened for the usual call of "Sakura kaijuu"

"Dad, where's Toya?" she asked as she pulled her shoes onto her feet.

"Went out with Yukito and some of his other friends last night he said he might not be back 'till later today." Fujitaka said smiling above his new paper.

"Okay well I'm off, bye dad!" Sakura ran out of the house and over to her bicycle and started riding to her high school.

meanwhile else where

Two black cars pulled up outside a large grey stone building.

"Dammit, what happened?" asked a tall man with black hair and piercing blue eyes as five men and two women walked into the very large house.

"Stupid police opened fire; we got of lighter than the bats though. Only Toya and Kimmi got a bullet." One of the girls said as she helped her friend into the house and up to a room used to treat injuries.

"Fuck! Yukito don't poke it!" shouted Toya who was being supported by one of the other men from the car.

"Looks like it'll need stitches, c'mon Toya." Yukito half dragged Toya to the 'medical room'

As they disappeared around the corner a tall with long black hair and a pair of designer sunglasses walked down the stairs and walked over to the older of the four men and pointed her finger at him

"we" she pointed behind her at another tall black haired girl with red eyes and a younger girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair and yellowish gold eyes, "need rides to school." She kept eye contact as the men around them started laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Okay, okay fine Meiling you can drive everyone to school,"

"YES!" Meiling ran outside to the huge garage.

"Cool, c'mon Mai" the younger girl walked outside to find Meiling had chosen a blue hard top convertible and put the roof down.

at school

Meiling parked and jumped out of the car as Mai pressed the button to put the roof up before climbing out. "We have to go register that we're here in the main office and get our time tables" the two girls walked off together, ignoring the stares the got from other students.

"Sakura, did you see those two girls?" Chiharu asked turning to her friends.

Sakura nodded as she closed the lock around her bike.

"They're apparently rich, and beat the shit out of some guys for teasing on of there little sisters, that was at there last school apparently more than five high schools have banned them" Takashi whispered to the three girls

"Don't tell lies Takashi" Chiharu said lightly hitting his arm.

"I wasn't!"

The start of school bell rang and everybody headed to their classes

"Cool P.E first and second lessons" Mai read

"Then double biology, then maths and modern foreign languages" added Meiling as the girls walked into the class room they were directed to

"Ah yes class these are the new students I just mentioned, Meiling Li and Mai – sorry how you say your last name?" the teacher turned to Mai

"Loup-sang it means wolf blood"

"Err, yes, right tell the class something about yourselves"

Mai thought for a moment "this is my sixth high school."

"My fifth," Meiling added and smiled sweetly at the class.

At that moment the school bell rang ending the awkward moment and the girls left and headed out to the gym hall.

gym class

Everyone was lined up in the gym, five trampolines set up, one in the centre and one in each corner.

"Right, every body, has anyone been on a trampoline before?" a few people raised their hands including Mai and Meiling. "Okay one of the new girls can go first and show us what you can do. Everyone else around the trampoline 'spotting'"

Mai climbed up onto the trampoline jumping three times before doing the 'simple shapes' first a tuck jump then straddle then a pike. She jumped twice more then went into a seat drop to standing jump to a 'swivel hips' where she went into a seat drop then twisted her body to face the opposite direction and into a seat drop again. She did another standing jump then into a front drop then landed on her feet to bounce again this time while she was in the air she leaned backwards to do a mid-air backwards flip before landing on her feet she bowed to the teacher before hoping off of the trampoline.

meanwhile

"Hi" said a short thin girl as she sat at the desk next to Mai's younger sister. "You're the new girl right? My name's Katie,"

"My name's vix," she smiled at Katie. Noticing her long blonde hair that was tied into two half buns like Meiling's hair.

"Vix, that's an odd name don't you think?" Katie asked her voice showed curiosity and kindness.

Vix nodded, "yeah it is, and my mom had a thing for weird names like my full name is vixen Lupe-sang,"

Katie smiled "my mom's having the weirdest cravings, she's eight months pregnant, she keeps asking for stuff like tuna fish with ketchup hot dogs and really strong cheese in one hot dog roll."

"I don't remember when my mom was pregnant with my little sister ember, I only remember Mai waking me up in the morning and telling me we had a new little sister, that was eight years ago."

Katie smiled as she quickly wrote down the homework for over the weekend "do you want to sit next to me for lunch?" she suddenly asked

Vix smiled people usually didn't ask her at her old schools, she was too different, her hair for starters was unusual, the reddish brown had it's tips dyed white so that when it was up In a 'ponytail' it looked like a foxes tail. "Sure, what do you do at lunch?"

"Not much, I have afternoon art club at lunch; you can come with me if you want. We can eat lunch in the art room" vix nodded and packed away as the lunch bell went.

last lesson

"Okay Miss Lupe-sang you sit next to Miss Kinomoto and Miss Li you sit next to Mr Chang." Mai sat down next to Sakura in deep thought.

"I'm Sakura; I'm in your gym class that was pretty amazing,"

Mai smiled "thanks, you were good for a beginner," she quickly looked up to see the teacher had written up three tasks and homework on the board.

'Tâche un: écrivez une description courte de votre famille

tâche deux : écrivez un paragraphe de votre jour scolaire

tâche trois : l'échange avec la personne à côté de vous

Devoirs: écrivez de votre week-end'()

"Now who can't read this?" the teacher asked several people put there hands up including Sakura

"I'll help you out" Mai whispered to Sakura as she wrote down a Japanese version and passed it to Meiling to read.

By the end of the lesson Meiling was almost ready to strangle the male teacher, chang feared for his life and Sakura and Mai were close to being friends. Half way through the lesson Mai had finished all three tasks and was helping Meiling and Sakura when the teacher came over and started scolding Mai for not doing her own work.

"Sir if you actually looked at my work then you'd see I've finished."

"Well then, do the homework!" he shouted, he hadn't liked the two new girls when they arrived in his class, they were too confident

"Sir I can't, I don't know what's going to happen over the weekend,"

"Salope" he hissed as he turned to walk to his desk (())

"Salaud" Mai said calmly making the teacher turn on his heel ((()))

Just then the bell went signalling the end of the day. Meiling, Sakura and Mai left heading for the car park.

"Hey you're pretty cool, do you wanna come out with us and some guys we know to the new club 'howling fox' with us? You friends can come too," Mai asked as they reached Sakura's bicycle

"My friend Chiharu says it's really popular and takes ages to get in, but sure ok what time?"

Meiling thought for a moment "we'll come pick you up about eight thirty-ish ok? Just write down you're address, and wear something appropriate 'Kay?"

Sakura nodded as her two new friends got into they're car put the roof down and drove of waving.

"Hey Sakura," Sakura turned around to see her cousin Tomoyo and friend Chiharu

"Hi, are you two free tonight?" Sakura asked hoping that they could enjoy the club with her

"Gomen I can't I'm baby-sitting tonight" Chiharu smiled sadly "they really are great kids though"

"I'm going with mother to a dinner with all the heads of department from her company, around nine-ish, why?"

"Oh I'm just going out and wondered if you guys wanted to come,"

"I'll help you get ready then, hai?" asked Tomoyo, stars sparkling in her eyes

Sakura laughed and nodded "hai Tomoyo"

"I'll be round about seven okay?" Tomoyo waved as she jogged over to her limo, her head already filled with ideas about Sakura's outfit

**(bit short but sorry, please tell me where I can improve and I'll do my best okay? ARIGATOU!!)**

()the french stuff says 'Task one: write a short description of your family  
task two: write a paragraph of your scholastic day  
task three: exchange with the person next to you  
homework: write of your weekend' (())bitch ((()))bastard


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ran down stairs in a baggy t-shirt and leggings, her hair still damp from her shower, to open the door for Tomoyo to come in.

"w-what are those?" Sakura asked as her cousin walked through the door with two small suitcases.

"Clothes silly, come on, let's get you ready!" Tomoyo ran up the stairs to Sakura's bed room and started pulling out different items of clothes from Sakura's wardrobe and her suit cases.

((Elsewhere))

Mai stretched before falling onto Mei Lin's bed.

"So, why'd you invite her? Tonight's meant to be members only." Mei Lin asked as she rummaged through a chest of draws looking for her favourite red tank top

"I dunno, but she seemed cool anyway she doesn't have to join, we can just dance, you know, like normal people" Mai watched her best friend pull the tank top over her strapless bra.

"Question, should I wear shorts or a skirt?" Mei Lin held up a pair of blue denim shorts and a black denim mini skirt for Mai to choose from.

"I say black denim shorts." Mai thought for a moment, "defiantly, everybody wears skirts and we, are not everybody," she stood up and walked out of the room weaving.

Mai walked down the hall to her bedroom to get ready, she already knew what she was going to wear, she just needed to change and do her hair and make-up.

"Hey Yukito, how's Toya and Kimmi? I haven't seen them today." Mai asked as she saw Yukito.

"They're fine; they're going with us tonight. I think they're in Toya's room now." Yukito pulled a face that made Mai smile, "I heard you invited someone?"

"yeah, a girl from school, she's really cool but doesn't know about the gang, she just thinks we're going out clubbing," Mai smiled then noticed what Yukito was wearing. "Please tell me that you're not wearing that tonight?"

Yukito nodded "this is it, why?" he looked down at his outfit, pale yellow tee-shirt, black jacket and white trousers.

Mai turned him around and marched him to his room. "We are wolves, not bats; we have a sense of style" she walked into Yukito's very tidy room and opened his wardrobe "right. These will do" she pulled out a pair of very dark blue jeans. "Now where do you keep your shirts?"

Yukito pointed to a draw and Mai turned her attention to picking out a shirt for him to wear.

"Ok you don't have the right shirt, hmm… who's the same size as you?" Mai placed the room thinking for a moment. "Toya!" Mai walked out of the room with Yukito following her to his best friend's room.

"Toya! I'm coming in!" Mai shouted through the door

"w-what?" Toya looked at his door in time to see Mai walk in.

"Yukito needs a shirt," Mai started rummaging through Toya's clean clothes looking for a shirt. "a-ha!" she pulled out a black silky material shirt. "Yukito's borrowing this okay? Good. Have fun!" Mai left winking at Kimmi who was also in the room.

"Now, I can go change." Sighed Mai as she walked into her own room.

"Mai I need help" vix said from Mai's bed. "I dunno whether to where my new orange top or that purple one"

Mai sighed as she followed her younger sister to her room.

((Elsewhere))

"There, perfect! You look so cute and hot at the same time!" Tomoyo danced around Sakura with her video camera taping the whole scene.

Sakura looked in the mirror again; she was wearing a short blue pleated denim skirt with a dark purple belt and black tank top with a purple Hoodie tied around her waist.

"I think I've out done myself this time, if I do say so myself." Tomoyo stopped circling Sakura and looked at the wall clock. "Oh my it's time for you to go, have fun!" Tomoyo ran off to a limo waiting for her and left just as a black sports car pulled up.

"Wow Sakura, you look hot!" Mai said from the font passenger seat. "Hop in and we'll get going!"

"Hi, I'm vix" the girl in the back seat smiled, her short reddish brown hair down and framing her face and golden yellow eyes.

"Umm… hi…aren't you too young to go to a club?" Sakura asked as she clicked the seat belt into place

"Nah I'm actually twenty I just look young." Vix said smiling at Sakura before kicking the back of Mei Lin's chair for laughing.

((At the club))

The girls got out, leaving the valet service to park to car and walked to the doors of the club hat had very loud music spilling out of it, Sakura following unsure because of the long Queue that the others were ignoring.

"The queue's over there." One of the bouncers pointed to the line of people. "And she" he pointed at vix "is too young"

Mei Lin stepped forward "are you new at this job?" she asked running a finger over his shirt.

"Doesn't matter if I'm new or not, you ain't getting in" he glared at Mei Lin who was smiling sweetly.

"Is there a problem here?" a male voice asked from behind

"No sir just keeping the Rif-Raf out." The bouncer said standing up straighter

"Rif-Raf? Rif-Raf! You have no idea how much shit you just got you just got your self into!" Mai shouted glaring at the guy and making him take a few steps back

"Hey, Mai, calm down." Vix held onto her sisters' arm keeping her from punching the guy, to the amusement of the guy behind them. "Oh shut it Eriol and help us out or I'll tell Mai what you wrote about her in your journal"

Eriol's eyes widened in horror "err… these are two of the cubs" he said quickly to the bouncers horror

The bouncer stepped aside and let the four girls and Eriol in.

"bu-bye" Mei Lin waved as she walked past the bouncers and into the building "c'mon lets dance! Oh yeah, Sakura don't take a drink of anyone but us ok?"

Sakura nodded as Mei Lin led the group to the centre of the dancers

"Hey vix, what's Eriol got in his journal about me?" Mai asked over the music

"Dunno but his reaction makes me wanna know!" vix shouted back and laughing

"Umm… guys, why did the bouncer get all scared when that guy said you were cubs?" Sakura asked

"Don't freak okay?" Mai asked. Sakura nodded so she continued "the three of us are in a gang, this club is owned by the leader and it's mainly members here tonight, don't worry just because you're here and know about it doesn't mean you have to join." Mai explained

"And I ain't a cub it's just those two" Mei Lin added as she danced with a guy that she knew.

"Cool." Was all Sakura could say as she smiled at Mai over vix's head.

"Really? You're cool with it? I mean you're not just saying it 'cos you're scared and are gonna dob us in?" vix asked looking up at her older girl and ignoring a guy who was dancing closer to her without dancing with her

Mai noticed the guy and wrapped her arms around vix's shoulders and hissed at him. "Fuck off, these are my girls, and you're in our personal space." The guy raised an eye brow at Mai "ain't that right baby girl?" Mai asked vix

"Yeah," vix pressed herself into her sister "I don't like the way he's looking at us" she whispered just loud enough for Mai and Sakura to hear.

"Wanna relocate?" she asked Sakura

"Sure, where to?"

Mai wrapped an arm around sakura's shoulders "mei, you coming?" she called over her shoulder

"Nah, me and jay ain't seen each other in three days, I'll be fine, you goin' where I think you're goin'?"

Mai nodded and shot a quick look at the guy who was freaking vix out, then vix then back to mei lin. Mei lin gave a slight nod then looked at the guy then at jay the guy dancing with her then back to Mai who shook her head slightly looking up at a second floor then back to mei lin.

"Okay have fun!" Mei Lin waved before moving that arm back to jay's neck.

The guy followed the three girls as they made their way to a stair case.

"Where we going?" Sakura asked

"V-I-M area, he can't get there and I'd rather not make a fuss" Mai said, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

They reached a stair case with four guard like people, two standing and leaning against the poles connected two the hand rails and two sat on the stairs in case there was any trouble.

"Hi guys mind if we go up?" the guys nodded and smiled at Mai. "Oh and there's a guy following us he's kinda freaky and me and my baby doll don't like him, can you make sure he doesn't bother us?" she moved her head to indicate the guy who was approaching but still to far away to hear what she was saying.

The guys all nodded as one stood up "you want us to castrate him for ya? No one touches one of you girls without payin' for it"

Mai smiled at the older man, he was like a second dad to her and was also in charge of the 'alpha pack's security.

"There wasn't any touching, just a bit of personal space issues and looking issues" Mai looked quickly down at vix who was looking over her shoulder.

The older man made an 'o' with his mouth in understanding and patted vix's head as they passed him.

As the three girls walked up the stairs the music became quieter and laughing could be heard.

"Hi." Mai said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Vix left her sisters side and went to the bar to get a drink.

"Is she gonna have alcohol?" Sakura asked in a whisper whilst looking around the room and at the people staring at her.

"Nah but she's allowed to get sodas. Any way, I wasn't gonna bring you up here, but, meet what is known as the 'alpha pack' the higher up members of the wolves, including our…"

"Oh so sexy leader" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Mei Lin walking up behind them hand-in-hand with jay

"Gross you think he's sexy? Nasty!" Mai teased. "I was gonna say old, I mean he's what, about four thousand years old!"

"wow a guy sure knows when he's loved" a man with black hair and piercing blue almost silver eyes that Sakura found strangely familier, stood up and walked over to Sakura and shook her hand "I'm wolf and your name is?"

"Sakura" Mai said for her seeing the shock of her friend at meeting the leader of the gang.

"h-hi" Sakura managed to say.

"now, can we get this lovely young lady a drink?" wolf sat back down as vix carried a drink over and glared at a woman who was about to sit down on wolf's lap and sat there instead and stuck her tongue out at the woman who seemed upset

"Why'd you bring a non-member up here?" a guy with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes asked while glaring at Sakura.

"'cos there was a freaky guy who didn't get the meaning of 'fuck off'" Mei Lin said turning to Sakura "that's Syaoran but don't mind him, he just doesn't any in bed"

"I won't either if my little cub here doesn't stop scaring away all the pretty ladies." Wolf said laughing at how the woman who had been flirting with him before the girls had came up, was trying to scoot next to him but was being growled and glared at by vix, this made everyone look at them and laugh as the poor woman blushed and accepted defeat by moving to the distance she thought was safe because vix stopped growling at her and only shot her quick glares to keep her in place.

Mai made Sakura sit in an armchair next to the chair Eriol was sitting in, as she sat herself on Eriol's lap, making him squeak in surprise.

Wolf raised an eye brow at Mai and Eriol "are you two together now?" he asked

"Nah she's just torturing him like she did to Chie." Mei Lin said sitting on the arm of wolfs sofa so she was next to wolf and vix.

"h-help" Eriol squeaked out making the men in the room laugh.

"What did you say?" Mai asked innocently as she turned around in his lap so his face was eye level with her chest.

Eriol turned even redder as she brought her face closer to his

"Mai how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food" wolf said finally getting his laughter under control and taking pity on the young man.

Mai smiled at Eriol before standing up and winking at him.

"So Sakura, I'm guessing you already know about the gang, but my question is why would Mai bring you up here when she could have knocked the guy out herself or got mei lin to get jay to knock him out"

"Kei even offered to cut the guy's balls of if Mai wanted" Mei Lin added.

"So what made Mai bring you up here?" wolf asked both Mai and Sakura.

"I like Sakura, don't ask me why, there's just something about her."

"And you aren't scared that you're sat across from some of the most dangerous men in Japan?" wolf asked aiming the question at only Sakura this time

"I was nervous at first but not scared, I don't really feel that you'd hurt me, I don't feel in danger. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to join" wolf said casually, like he was asking her if she would like a drink.

"J-join the w-wolves?" she asked wide eyed.

Wolf nodded "only if you wanted to, but this has to be our little secret even if you don't join, okay?" Sakura nodded silently.

"Hey 'Kura, do you want to have a sleep over at tonight? Just you, me, Mei Lin and vix? It'll be fun?" Mai looked at Sakura with 'bambi eyes'

"Ok, I guess but I'll have to call my dad and tell him I haven't been kidnapped by a lunatic"

"No, you've been kidnapped by two lunatics and a lunatic in training" Mai laughed

"Are you girls going to dance any more?" asked an older woman who had taken out her mobile phone

The three girls looked at Sakura who shrugged

"Let's get going then!" cheered Mai as she and Mei Lin pulled vix off wolf and dragged her to Sakura and ran outside with Mai pulling Sakura along

"Eriol, jay, Syaoran go with them on your bikes, we'll be back at the mansion soon after, I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Wolf said to the three guys who nodded before running outside after the girls.

**(oooh! what's going to happen? please keep readin and review!! ARIGATOU!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mei Lin laughed as Mai read a text message out.

"On Ur tail plz dont shoot me or Mei wont b gettin any fun"

"Well that would explain the three bikes on our tail" vix said, sill kneeling on her seat and looking over the back of the open top sports car.

Mie Lin lifted up one of her arms and stuck her middle finger up at the bikes. "So guys, who's room we in?" she asked retuning her arm to the steering wheel.

"I vote my room, seeing as yours is covered with clothes, vix's is just plain messed up and sakura's room is in her house." Mai thought for a moment before turning to Sakura "there's a team of cleaners but some how they either miss vix's room out or the mess fairy comes in and ruins the whole 'clean, neat and tidy' look." She laughed as vix kicked the back of her seat. "anyway, when we get in mei, you get drinks, vix, you get snacks, Kura, you and me get entertainment, and we'll get the guys to put the air beds up,"

Sakura's eyes widened as the drove through two big iron gates and pulled up to a grey stone mansion. "This is where you guys live?" she asked as Mei Lin pulled her out of the car.

"Us, most of the 'a team' a few lower members and the cleaners, maids, Angelo, and kei's family." Vix said as she jumped onto Eriol's back. "To the kitchen my blue haired buddy" she shouted pointing at the mansion.

"Jay" Mei Lin asked sweetly "can you put up two air beds in Mai's room? Oh, and take Syaoran, he's got enough hot air filling up his head." Mie placed a quick kiss on her boyfriends' cheek before running of after Eriol and vix.

"And why can't you do it?" Syaoran asked Mai and Sakura

"Cos we might break a nail." Mai said smiling before running off and dragging Sakura with her.

"My-my!" screamed a three year old girl as she came running over. "My-my want a cookie thank you." She looked up at the two girls

"Sakura meet ember, ember this is my friend sa-kur-a" Mai smiled at the little child who yawned.

Mai frowned, it was eleven p.m. five hours past the Childs 'bed time'

"Saa-Chan" mumbled ember as she sat on the floor.

"Umm… Mai? vix wants to know if you two want m&m's" Eriol asked walking up the stairs that led down to the kitchen.

"Ariel!" ember shouted lifting her arms up for Eriol to left her up into his arms "where bunny?" she looked around

"Who's bunny?" Sakura asked as she smiled at the almost asleep child.

"You'll see in the morning, Eriol can you put her in her bed for me," Mai said as she stroked the Childs head.

"Sure," Eriol walked off with ember still in his arms.

"Right, films! We must have at least one film to watch!" Mai lead Sakura off to another room

Meanwhile

"Mei Lin put those beers back in the fridge!" demanded an older man with light brown hair tied in a pony tail.

"But Angelo we didn't have a single drink at the club we weren't even there for long!" Mei Lin protested holding the six cans of beer tightly to her chest

Angelo rolled his eyes. "Still I said no, now put them back or I'll lock the rest away!" Mei Lin pouted and put the beers back in the fridge.

"Thank you" jay pinched one of the beers and was about to open it when he got hit on the head with a plastic spatula.

"No, not until wolf gets back" Angelo scolded as he took the beer off of jay shooed the couple away from the fridge.

Vix laughed as she grabbed a large bag of toffee popcorn and large multi-pack off chocolates and sweets.

"Hey! Vixen Lupe-sang put those back!" Angelo commanded seeing the youth pulling out two tubs of marshmallows.

"Sorry Angelo, but a sleepover needs snacks and I'm hungry!" vix called from half inside one of the lower cupboards.

"If you're hungry I'll cook something for you!" Angelo said catching the flying bag of Doritos "I'm getting too old for this job" he sighed

"But you're only forty two!" vix said, now standing on a chair to get to a packet of haribo sweets.

"But you girls make me feel a hundred and forty two!" Angelo laughed as he tossed the packet of chips (or crisps as us brits like me say) back to vix

"That would mean dad's a hundred and thirty nine!" vix thought aloud as she gathered the food in her arms. "Thanks for the food! Mei, you got the soda?"

"Yep!" Mei Lin reappeared with four cans of coke in her hands. "To the bedroom?" she asked as the two girls left the kitchen and informal dining area still laughing

Mai's bedroom

"Right, that's perfect. Now all we need is…" Mai said admiring what she and Sakura had done.

"We're back, no luck on the beer though" Mei Lin called as she opened the door for vix who had her arms filled with sugary goodies.

"We got the film" Sakura said, helping vix free her arms by taking half of the snacks.

Few minutes later

The girls sat on Mai's bed all in their nightwear. Sakura had changed into some of Mai's pink pyjamas, Mai in a pair of green pyjama shorts and slightly baggy old red t-shirt, mei lin was wearing her white nightie and red pyjama trousers and vix was in an extremely baggy blue t-shirt and black shorts that could only just be seen.

"Ok, Sakura truth or dare?" vix asked

"Umm… truth?" Sakura looked at the three girls unsurely.

"Hmm… have you ever been drunk before?"

"Nope, my dad's strict about drinking. Okay Mei Lin truth or dare?"

"Dare!" shouted Mei lin. Mai was sure the guys downstairs could hear Mei Lin's roar of 'dare'

"Ok I dare you to…" Sakura thought for a moment "steal beers for us after Mai's turn"

"Easy, vix you want a beer?" Mei Lin asked eyes full with a challenge of getting past Angelo.

"Nah, you can get me a carton of juice though."

"Right, Mai truth or dare?" Mei Lin had a question and dare ready for her

"I'm gonna regret this, but I ain't a chicken and your truth will be just as bad, dare."

Mei Lin smiled evilly. "I dare you to kiss Eriol on the lips and with tongues, in front of everyone that's down stairs and it has to be at least twenty seconds, okay? Let's go!" Mei Lin leapt from the bed and out the door followed by Sakura and vix who was pulling Mai along.

Downstairs

The guys were longed in the 'TV. room' watching a horror film. Wolf was sat on the three seater with Syaoran, both complaining about how 'un-scary' the film was, Eriol was sat laughing at hearing some of jay's plan to scare the girls. Jay was sat with five other guys watching the film to get ideas on how to scare the girls. And a couple were sat together in a two seater.

Mai walked into the room noticing the film and dhow fake the blood looked.

"Hi Eriol," she said still looking at the TV. as 'blood' splattered a wall and the actor screamed. Mai turned her head to Eriol's and brushed his lips with hers

"M-Mai wha…?" Mai covered his lips with hers and held his head gently. Mai gently nibbled Eriol's lower lip begging for entrance, Eriol didn't move so Mai straddled him and moved so that her body brushed against his 'sensitive area' making him gasp. Mai quickly rubbed her tongue against his mouth tasting the beer. Slowly she pulled away and stood up.

"And what was that?" wolf asked Mai as she stood up.

"A kiss," Mai said picking up a random can of beer, to her luck it was half full.

"Hey! That's my beer!" the guy on the two seater sofa said

"Oh shut it Toya, Angelo wouldn't let us get any beer." Mai poked her tongue out at the young man with dark brown hair.

"T-Toya?" Sakura asked from the door way where the girls had been waiting, unseen by anyone else.

Toya turned around and saw hi little sister looking at him "what the hell are you doing here?"

**(duh-duh-duh! Cliffy! My first! Woo hoo! Gomen. Any way ARIGATOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was still in shock at seeing her older brother sat with jay, Eriol, Syaoran and wolf as well as the six members she didn't know.

"Wolf what is my imoto-chan doing here!" Toya turned to wolf ignoring the stares he was getting from the occupants of the room

"I thought I recognised your name saa-Chan!" Mai said looking between the two siblings. "Now that I see you together I can see that you have the same ears, and you're both athletic"

"Saa-Chan?" Toya shouted still angry "when the hell did you get the name saa-Chan?"

"Baby cub gave it to her" Mei Lin said while vix glared at Toya for glaring at Mai.

"You cannot join! I forbid it!" Toya roared almost defining Kimmi who was sat next to her angry boy friend

"Well I'm eighteen next Friday so you can't do shit!" Sakura turned around and stomped out of the room. "Onii-Chan noroi hentai!"

Mai glared at Toya "baka" she hissed as she turned and walking out, stopping at wolf to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oyaji ahou!" vix shouted from the door as she walked with her sister.

"Dabo" Mei Lin shook her head as she to followed Sakura.

Mei Lin entered Mai's room and shut the door loudly before joining the rest of the girls on the bed.

"What do I have to do to get in?" Sakura asked making the other girls look at her.

"Are you sure you're not just doing it to piss Toya off? Cos once you're in there's no way to back out" Mei Lin asked

"to be honest, I was really thinking about saying yes, but now, I'm sure, you guys are like a family and-" Sakura was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who is it" Mai called out coldly

"Kimmi, and if it'll get me in I'll go hit Toya round the head again" vix looked at Mai for instructions. Mai nodded at vix who then opened the door for the tall brown haired older girl to come in. "god men can be baka's, by the way vix Toya's almost about to threaten wolf." Kimmi walked over and hugged Sakura "Toya can be an arse sometimes can't he?"

"Oh Sakura, did you know Toya had a girlfriend?" Mai asked. Sakura nodded confusedly, "well this is her, Sakura meet Kimmi, and Kimmi re-meet Sakura"

"So are you thinking of joining the family Sakura?" Kimmi asked.

"Was just asking what I need to do to be in?" Sakura smiled

"Well you either shag a guy that's already in or you do a challenge" Mei Lin said "and jay is soo of limits 'Kay?"

"And wolf, last time someone wanted to do the leader to get in vix almost took her finger off! And she was only nine!"

"You've been in since you were nine?" Sakura asked looking at the young girl

"Nope we were born into it, for both wolves and foxes." Mai explained "our mum was a fox, the fox in fact, that's where vixi-pooh's name comes from." Mai dodged a pillow from vix that hit Kimmi instead.

"The fox's leader's your dad?" Sakura asked

"Nope, their mum, she's beautiful kind and athletic, almost identical to vix if you aged vix by 26 years." Kimmi smiled sadly

"So what sort of challenges?" Sakura being curious about what the challenges were

"Like an obstacle course, in the dark with guys with loaded paint ball guns" vix said "we do it sometimes for team work or just plain fun."

"Yeah but in the change you have to do something, for example, plant a 'bomb', or 'kill' someone" Mai made bunny ears around the words kill and bomb.

"I'm up for it,"

"Good. Well our cousins are coming down on Monday, they're gonna go to school with us, my mums sister and husband are coming too. And-" Mai stopped as she saw vix's eyes starting to close and Mei Lin yawn. "I think we should hit the sack, see you in the morning Kimmi?"

Kimmi nodded and left, walking to her own room. Mei Lin and Sakura got off Mai's bed and lay on the two air beds as vix flopped backwards.

"Move over imoto-Chan, you're little but take up more room than me!" Mai teased as she hugged her sister before falling asleep.

In the morning

Sakura yawned, and stretched then noticed she was on something hard. She opened her eyes to come face-to-face with Mai's dark purple carpet. She sat up to see Mei Lin curled up on the other air mattress and vix spread out on Mai's double bed.

Mai's mobile phone started to ring. "I'm up!" groaned Mai from under the bed followed by a thump sound. "Fucking hell…" suddenly Mai rolled out of bed to grab her reflective silver flip phone "I'm up!" she yelled down the speaker before closing the phone and cutting the line dead."Morning Sakura, sleep well?"

Sakura nodded and laughed at Mai's bed hair. "You?"

"After finally being kicked out of my own bed I slept fine" Mai's phone went off again with caller id saying 'Syaoran' "j'ai dit je Suis éveillé déjà! Ainsi enculer sur!" (I said I'm awake already so fuck off!) Mai closed the phone with a snap then turned it off.

By now vix and Mei Lin were awake with both Mei Lin and Sakura looking at Mai waiting for an explanation

"Who did you tell to fuck off?" vix asked (being the only one in the room apart from Mai who spoke fluent French)

"Who ever was on the other end of Syaoran's phone" Mai said pulling on a pair of socks and brushing her hair. Vix and Mai both stopped what they were doing

"Mum!" they shouted at the same time and ran out of the room.

"Mei Lin what are they talking about?" Sakura looked at Mei Lin

"Their mum, Rai, comes back to day, come on let's go see if she's here yet, anyway I'm hungry" Mei Lin linked arms with Sakura and walked downstairs

Downstairs

The door opened just before Mai or vix were at the bottom of the stairs. Jay and Eriol walked in carrying a suit case each.

"You're bloody mother packs too much!" jay ground out as he looked at the stairs in fear. "How the hell are we supposed to get these up there?"

"Aww is poor strong jay-jay struggling to carry a suitcase?" Mei Lin asked walking down the stairs to meet Mai and vix at the bottom, Sakura walking with her.

"Oh shut up," jay put the suitcase down to kiss Mei Lin on the check before starting to carry the suitcase up stairs.

"Mum!" vix shouted hugging the woman who walked through the door

"Hey vix, and who are you?" the woman turned to Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Mum this is my friend Sakura" Mai said hugging her mum

"Well, hi Sakura, you probably guessed that these are my babies, so anyone hungry?" there was a chorus of yeah's and yes's as Sakura watched how alike in appearance vix and her mother were. They both had the same hair and eye colour and very similar mouth shape.

"Well, well if the fox hasn't come home" wolf said from behind the girls, in his black dressing gown

"Leon! I missed yooou!" Rai shouted leaping into his arms and hugging him.

"Rai!" wolf cried out as he fell backwards landing with Rai on top of him. Rai lent forward and kissed him on the lips gently.

vix rolled her eyes and looked out the door. "Mai!" she ran out the door and leapt into the arms of another woman who looked about a year younger than Rai

"Aunt Aki? I thought you weren't coming down until Monday!" Mai asked before being attacked by one of her cousins

"Oh my god Mai, I'm so exited I'll get to go to school with vix! And live with you and auntie Rai!" Mai smiled and patted the younger girls head

"I know Ayaka, hey you guy's remember Mei Lin right? And this is my other friend Sakura" Mai pointed behind her.

Sakura was staring wide eyed at the people out side the house. There were two adults, the woman Mai had called Aki, a man who was trying to pull a suitcase out of one of the cars, and seven other teenagers.

"Hi! I'm Daiki! Nice to meet you Sakura!" a blonde haired boy waved and smiled and jumped up and down and round in circles, pulling his younger light brown haired brother with him in his hyper-active dance.

"Mum! Dad! Help!" The brunette boy yelled turning slightly green.

"Daiki leave Gorou alone" the man said passing the suitcase to one of his older sons.

"Help, Mai, vix, anyone!" shouted wolf, still on the floor.

"Oh Leon you're such a baby!" Rai said pinching his checks

Aki was laughing her head off from behind vix. "Hey onee-Chan gets off Leon, as much as I love them, I don't want another nice!"

"What about a nephew?" Rai asked looking at her younger sister.

"Ohh I want a son!" wolf shouted from under Rai.

"Oh don't be a hentai!" Mei Lin cried as she ran and hid behind Mai. "Mai please tell them to stop!"

Footsteps echoed in the house as ember came running forwards. "Okasan!" she climbed onto wolfs chest and hugged Rai

"My baby" Rai wailed making everyone sweat drop

"Uncle Leon, I'm hungry can we eat now?" Daiki asked looking at wolf

"Iki!" ember shouted at Daiki, as she smiled.

"Food sounds like a good Idea. Come on guys" vix lead her cousins off to the kitchen.

"I'm confused" Sakura whispered to Mai.

Mai turned to Sakura "his" she pointed at wolf "real name is Leon; everyone calls him wolf cos of his last name and that he's the leader of the wolves. Aki is my aunt the guy unloading the car is her husband, my uncle Katashi, and those seven kids are my cousins. The two youngest guys, the little red head's name is Hatato by the way, and Ayaka are triplets, Daiki and the older brunette, Emi, are twins, then the two guys helping Katashi are Kazuki and Kohaku, they're twins too. Zuki and Haku have high ranking fox tat's Katashi and Aki have both a high fox and high wolf."

"And wolf's their dad" Mei Lin added walking along with Sakura

"Mei your outta sync" Mai rolled her eyes "you made it sound like he was my uncle"

"Oops" Mei Lin walked over to the table and sat down "yo, pass the waffles!"

"Sakura, I'm driving you home right after you've eaten." Toya said glaring at Sakura, daring her to say no

"Oh, and who said?" Sakura asked folding her arms "and as long as it's okay, I'm staying here"

"Well it's not okay!" Toya roared about to stand up.

Whack

"Ow" Toya sat back down hand rubbing the back of his head. Behind him Rai stood with a wooden spoon in one hand a glass of water in the other.

"Of course you can stay Sakura" she smiled and gave the glass of water to Kazuki.

"You, my dear, have been around Angelo too long." wolf said

"And your kids talk too much French" added Syaoran who was taking the plate of waffles off Mei Lin.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Rai raised an eyebrow at him

"I phoned them to let them know all of you were coming today and all I got was a load of French yelled at me"

"Well you shouldn't phone me in the mornings" Mai turned to her cousins "so, you guys wanna go shopping?"

"Yay! Shopping!" Emi and Daiki jumped up and down

"Can I go too?" Ayaka asked Katashi.

"Syaoran you go with them, take Eriol, jay and Angelo, Katashi, you want your boys to go?"

"Yeah, they need to get their Barings"

"Then it's sorted!" Mai shouted before stuffing half a waffle in her mouth.

**(Hmm… waffles sound nice. Sorry this chapter took so long but ARIGATOU for reading OYASUMI! Its 11:55 my time, time for bed I think) **


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura (18) (no tattoo yet)

Toya (25) (wolf)

Fujitaka (-)

Tomoyo (18)

Chiharu (18)

Rika (18)

Takashi (18)

Naoko (18)

Yukito (25) (wolf)

Syaoran (18) (wolf)

Eriol (18) (wolf)

mei lin (18) (wolf)

Mai- oldest cub (18) (fox and wolf)

Vix- cub (13) (fox and wolf)

Ember- youngest cub (3) (no tattoo)

Rai- the cubs mum & leader of the foxes (35) (fox)

Leon/ wolf- dad of the cubs leader of the wolves (39) (wolf)

Aki- Rai's younger sister (35) (fox and wolf)

Katashi- Aki's husband (37) (fox and wolf)

Kazuki/ zuki- aki's son twins with Kohaku (18) (fox)

Kohaku- aki's son twins with Kazuki (18) (fox)

Emi-aki's daughter twins with Daiki (15) (fox)

Daiki- aki's son twins with Emi (15) (fox)

Ayaka- aki's daughter triplets with hatato & Gorou (13) (no tattoo)

Hatato- aki's son triplets with Ayaka and Gorou (13) (no tattoo)

Gorou- aki's son triplets with Ayaka and Hatato (13) (not tattoo)

Kimmi- Toya's girlfriend (25) (fox & wolf)

Angelo- good friend of Leon's acts as cook (42) (wolf & fox)

Katie- friend of vix's from school (13)

Kei- good friend of Leon's & head of the alpha packs security (45) (wolf & fox)

Jay – mei lin's boy friend (18) (wolf)

((story begins))

"oh I love this song turn the radio up!" vix yelled from the boot seat of a black Vauxhall zafira as she and Ayaka started to sing in the boot.

"guys we're almost at the mall, what's the point in turning up the radio?" Eriol asked from the drivers seat.

"to drown out the sounds of cats being strangled?" Gorou asked before getting hit by his sister.

"don't be mean rou," Emi said watching as her youngest brother avoided being hit by Ayaka again from the front seat.

"yeah, they don't sound bad at all!" Daiki smiled at his younger sister and cousin

"yeah they're not as bad as you at least" Hatato said covering his head as vix hit him

"don't be mean to dai tato." Vix turned and waved at another vaxhall zafera, this time it was blue.

((in the blue car))

"I bet Eriol's loving driving the kids" Angelo shook his head smiling, as he saw the two girls in the boot of the black car attack the two youngest boys again.

"take the next turning haku," Mai pointed from the passenger side backseat.

"I know," Kohaku shouted at his cousin and ended up almost passing the turning.

"Mai, you do know you're annoying when you go into back seat driver mode?" Kazuki asked looking behind him and at his cousin who was sat between Angelo and Sakura.

"yeah, oi carrot head keep your eyes on the road!" Mai swatted her cousins head "I don't really wanna die ya know!"

"then shut up!" Kohaku took the next turn sharply to take out some of his anger.

"Mai, did you know you have a maniac driver in the family?" Kimmi asked from the boot.

"yeah, runs in the family" Mai rolled her eyes at Sakura and mei lin, who was sat behind Sakura.

"guys, we're here, now I need to by a new electric whisk and another casserole dish seeing as your mother set the last one on fire, then I'll take this car to get the groceries and I'll return when you call, got it? Oh Sakura are you staying tonight? Is there any food you don't like?"

Sakura thought for a moment "I guess if it's ok I'll stay, I don't eat konnyaku,"

"good so, kids stay out of trouble, _please_!"

Angelo received yeses and nods and left the group of teens as Eriol pulled up in the black car at the same time as jay and Syaoran pulled up in their bikes.

"come on people! Lets shop Sakura needs a new wardrobe! Guys the rents want you to get her a new phone" the group was now inside the shopping mall and standing over a map of the mall

"yo, what ya think you doin' on my turf newbies?" a guy with a back baseball cap and black jacket with the hood up walked over a group of boys similarly dressed teens followed him before seeing mei lin and Mai. "yo, if it ain't the hot little bitches, why don't ya ditch the losers and come hang with some real dudes?"

"I'd rather shoot myself in the head Jason." Mai put her hand on her left hip. Vix tugged Sakura and Ayaka backwards gently. Ayaka pulled Hatato's sleeve and soon everyone under sixteen and Sakura were behind the older teens and Kimmi.

"aww don't do that, we might even get the head fox to let you in," Jason ddn't notice the younger kids stepping back.

"you mean, _the _fox? No way, how?" Mai asked sarcastically

"I, got connections with him." Kimmi had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing

"yeah right wanna-be." Mai turned around to walk off with her gang **(I mean group of people not wolf/fox type gang)**

Everyone turned and started walking, Mai at the back

"ohh I like 'em feisty, feistier the better, more fun to break in bed." Jason said making the guys behind him snigger.

Mai froze and turned around. "what the fuck did you say." She said her hand itching to reach for the Beretta 3032 Tomcat that was inside her jacket pocket.

"ohh, I think you need a time out little girly, if you're this stressed you won't be any fun to shag-"

_Bang_

Jason cried out in pain and fell to the ground holding his leg just above the knee.

Mai spun around to see Eriol standing with his Beretta 92FS out and still aimed at Jason "don't you fucking dare talk or think about Mai like that you ass wanker." He spat before putting the gun back in it's holster under his jacket.

"Eriol, thanks." Mai flung her arms around Eriol's chest

"well, y-you weren't err a-armed so, yeah, your welcome, I guess." Mai released Eriol and walked into a near by phone shop.

"yeah well I actually got my tomcat on me." Mai confessed casually. "hey vix, why don't you go with the family to show them stuff that's more into your age group?"

Vix nodded hugging her sister before taking her cousins younger than mai out to one of the toy shops while pointing to a sweet shop and talking.

"what's a tomcat?" Sakura asked looking at the phone Mai had put under her nose.

"it's a mini-pistol, I'll show you when we get back. Ohh I like the pink one mei lin's holding up. Mai dragged sakura over to mei lin.

After sakura had chosen a phone they left the shop and headed, much to the boys misery, to the large group of clothes shops.

On the way to the other shops, they stopped outside the ice-cream parlor to collect the younger children, Kazuki and Kohaku walked in and dragged Daiki out after waiting for five minutes.

* * *

After four long hours of being in the mall the boys apart from Daiki, collapsed onto the sofas and chairs in the living room.

The girls however were running upstairs with Daiki to unpack the shopping.

"omigosh you HAVE to try this on Ayaka! It'll look soo kawaii!" emi held up a light green long sleeved top with a turtle neck.

Mai was mumbling to her self as she through a pair of black 'combats' out of her wardrobe followed by a dressing gown a school uniform skirt and an odd sock before emerging with a small box.

"hey sakura shouldn't you call your dad? It's four p.m he might be getting worried?" mei lin looked at sakura who was nodding "why don't you use your new phone and store the number?"

"ooh do you want the w.e.n.. numbers?" mai asked searching through a jewelry box for something.

"the what?" sakura asked looking around at the girls and Daiki

"wolf emergency numbers, incase of an emergency that involves the wolfs, or foxes but f.w.e.n or w.f.e.n sounds weird." Kimmi said while organizing the bags.

"ok," sakura said before dialing her home number

"hello? Kinomoto residence, how may I help you?" Fujitaka asked when he picked up the phone.

"hi dad, it's me, I was wondering, could I stay at my friends house again tonight?" Sakura waited for a reply

"well… if they don't mind sure, one of the other collage professors asked me if I wanted to go fishing tomorrow, so I guess I'll go with him, have fun and don't forget your manners,"

"I wont dad, you have fun to, I'm sure we can get Toya to cook the fish you catch!"

"so I'll see you tomorrow evening?"

"yeah, I've got to go now dad, bye!"

"bye sakura!"

Sakura hung up and looked up, while she was on the phone the room had gone deadly quiet. "what?" she asked

"nothing, nothing" mei lin said as she grabbed a hair brush and started to attack Emi's hair

"shall we go torture the guys?" Mai asked abandoning her search of the jewelry box


	6. authors notepreview

I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IT BUGS ME THAT I'VE GOT SO MANY HITS AND YET NEW REVIEW? ZILCH, NONE, NADA. SO NOW THAT POOR LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON IS BEING HORRIBLY NEGLECTED!!!

AND MY INSENTIVE IS…

DA DA…

A PREVIEW!!!!!!!!

The whole class room was buzzing. Gossip of the weekend being exchanged with friends and catching up on forgotten homework.

The t.v screen at the front was switched on and turned to the local news channel by a student who proceeded to hush the class.

Sakura nudged Mai as the headline read 'gang shootings- wolf .v. elements'

Mai looked up and watched as the woman started to talk "and as it stands the 'elements' are heading to tomeda high. Why, no one knows, but this appears to be the reason the wolves picked the fight. Eye witnesses say that although the wolves made contact first the elements opened fire first. Now we go to are news chopper, who is following from the sky."

Mai's phone started to ring in her bag.

The video from the helicopter showed five bikes and three cars. One of the passengers on the bikes had a phone to his head.

"Mai, turn off your phone!" the teacher called

Sakura picked up to phone and answered the call putting it on speaker phone.

"Mai! Get the fuck outta school! take the girls and move!" Sakura was stunned, she had never heard Eriol swear before.

"Mai Sakura mei lin get out or there is gonna be major damage!" Syaoran's voice now burst into the room.

"details" Mai hissed as she stood from her desk, pulling Sakura up with her and nodding to mei lin.

"There are three cars-" Eriol said,

"no shit Sherlock, we can see the news" mei lin shouted down the phone

"one is ours, with Cameron driving, with saph and pink twin, bikes, two are ours, one with me and 'ran who is driving like a mad man, the other has chris and matt."

Sakura watched Mai think as she also walked with mei lin.

"we're on your tail"

AM I CRAP? OR HAVE A SPARK OF OK-NESS? TELL ME IF I'M SHIT! AND IDEAS WELCOME!

ME: REVIEW!

ERIOL: please do, i fear for my life and this mad woman refuses to write my fate unless you do!

MAI: c'mon, be nice, and i wanna know if i should play matchmaker and with who! sakura and syaoran?-

SYAORAN: NO WAY I LIKE BEING SINGLE!!

MAI: yeah but man you seriously need a girl friend! or maybe we (the girls and i) can black-mail the author into letting us black-mail Eriol into dateing tomoyo? or anyone!

SYAORAN: WAIT! turns to mai i thought you liked him!?!

MAI: don't mind if i do or don't b-

ME: BUT WHAT THE PUBLIC WANTS I SHALL GIVE! NOW YOU EVIL LITTLE CHARACTERS- GIVE ME ALL YOU GREEN FRUIT PASTELS!!!!

ERIOL, MAI AND SYAORAN ALL HAND OVER GREEN SUGERY SWEETS IN FEAR OF THEIR LIVES

ME: YAY SHOVES SWEETS IN MOUTH AND STARTS RUNNING ROUND THE ROOM MADLY

ERIOL: how long do you reckon it'll take her to stop being hyper?

MAI: well... with one she's hyper for about two and a half hours, sooo... two days or intill some reviews come in, whatevers first.

ERIOL: but i wanna live!! ERIOL BURSTS INTO TEARS AND FALLS ON THE GROUND

SYAORAN: someone save me!

MAI: but bunny, we LOOOOOOVE you!

ME: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
